What if
by Aki94
Summary: This fic. contains sets of series that puts the cast of FMA into some situations. Expect some OOCness in some or all characters.
1. Episode I

(A/N: Expect some or all characters to be in OOC since this is a what-if fic, however, I hope that you enjoy this series!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

* * *

**What if... (The Series of Alpha)  
**

**Episode I: "Practice Target" (N/A)**

In a sad, sad, world where a lieutenant colonel is in charge and his subordinates had to obey his every command, everything is perfectly fine in Central. However, there is a figure with black (or green) spiky hair, a black headband on the forehead, and with a long quarterstaff in the branches on a tall tree near the gate. The figure, Envy, was looking down to make sure that everything is clear.

Envy jumped off the branch when the close is clear after minutes of waiting. He turned into a black cat, dropping the quarterstaff, and rushed away to the gate. Before he was home free, Lt. Colonel Mustang abruptly stopped him at the near front of the gate. The cat tried to run away from him, but he picked him up before he gotten the chance.

The lt. colonel placed the cat on his left shoulder and walked on, following a path. All the lights were off in all buildings and everybody was inside. Twenty minutes later, he was in front of a huge mansion that is surrounded by an iron black gate. Oddly, the gates opened by it self and Lt. Colonel Mustang walked inside.

When he was inside, the gates closed and lock it self up. However, Envy suddenly had a bad feeling in him. He cannot point out the reason why he had this feeling, but he suddenly had the urge to get out of here.

"_I have to give him his props that he has a nice mansion...His appearance is familiar to me, but I don't know who he is. Oh well, at least I can get rid of this state alchemist and I can live here! What am I thinking? I need to get out of Central!"_

Later on when Envy was inside the mansion with Lt. Colonel Mustang in a large, empty room. Lt. Colonel Mustang placed him down on the floor and backed up.

"_Why am I in this dull room? What is this room anyway?"_

Envy's question was about to be answered when the colonel took out a white glove and put it in his right hand. On the glove, there was a red alchemy sign. When Envy looked at it, her face became pale and took some steps back. Placing the right hand in a snapping position, he aimed it at Envy.

"_Holy (Cough)! I thought the Flame Alchemist was dead! I hate my night..."_

When Envy realized that the state alchemist was the Flame Alchemist, he began to dart away from him. Lt. Colonel Mustang snapped his fingers once and a beam of fire came toward him. Before the fire hits, Envy quickly pounced to the right and turned around to face the alchemist.

The lt. colonel aimed at Envy again and tried again. This time, Envy managed to get out of the way by running out of the room and springing to the left. The beam rushed up near her, putting the door and the doorway in flames by accident. When the beam disappeared, Lt. Colonel Mustang rushed out of the room, regardless the doorway being on fire, and look at the cat.

"mada taizai neko."

"What in the heck did you just say?" Envy replied with question.

Lt. Colonel Mustang put a finger in his ear to clean it in order to see if the cat was really talking to him. After he did, the cocky cat added, "I may not know what you just said, but your aim is so lousy that I bet that you failed on your target practice!"

When Envy said that, Lt. Colonel Mustang raised his right arm, aiming his right hand at Envy. Again, he places the fingers in a snapping position.

"soshite, watashi no re Nshuu taagetto de aru." His eyes narrowed as he said that coldly. With a snap of his fingers, flames rushed from his glove to Envy. Envy ran in mach-like speed to the stairs. When he made it, he rushed toward to an open door and closed it with his paws.

Envy climbed on the chair that was by the door and jumped toward the doorknob to lock it. Lucky, it only took him one attempt to lock it successfully.

"_Okay, all I need to do is to hide somewhere and I'll get the hell out of here when he goes asleep!"_

Quickly, Envy rushed toward the bed, but reconsiders when he thought that the hiding spot will be the first spot that the colonel would look. He jumped onto the bed and went under the cover. It did not take him long to hear a clank. From outside the room, Lt. Colonel Mustang was trying to get in the room.

He yanked the door desperately, but the doorknob will not budge. The colonel stepped back from the door and ran to it. When he was close enough, he kicked it open. At that chance, Envy got off the bed and darted out of the room.

As he darted off, he accidentally hit the chair. Right at that moment, Lt. Colonel Mustang blocked the door. He looked down at Envy, retaining the cold glare that he gave him earlier. Before Envy hesitated, he grabbed the cat with his left hands. The colonel held him closer to his face, forcing Envy to look directly at his eyes.

"anata no uN ha neko koko ni owaru."

"What the hell are you saying!"

Envy bit the lt. colonel's hand, forcing him to let go. He ran out of the room and turned to the left, looking for a temporary hiding place to hide in. After a while of searching, he found a closet on the same floor that is near the library. He went inside it and tried to change back to his normal form, but then the unexpected happened to him...

"Oh crud, I can't change back! Now I have to find out why I cannot change back!"

Envy tried repeatedly to change back to his normal form, but no luck. When he heard the footsteps of the lt. colonel, he panicked but stayed in and calm. He also can tell that something was wrong again with this. Then from outside, Envy heard the lt. colonel, but it did not matter much to him since he cannot understand him. That is when he realized that the Flame Alchemist was trying to say...

"_Could it be that taagetto means target? That word resembles a little bit..."_ Quickly, Envy rushed out of the closet and rushed toward down the hallway. Right when she did, Lt. Colonel Mustang ran after him.

"You have to do better than that, Flame!"

"watashi no niNtai wo oshi te ha ike nai..."

Envy continued to run away from Mustang. He turned to the left, then take another left. However, when he smells smoke, Envy stopped and looked at the lt. colonel.

"I hope you're realize that you're burning your own mansion down by trying to get me."

"watashi ha kidukawa nai."

Lt. Colonel Mustang took aim as he remarked that and Envy quickly look for a way out before he attacks. Before making a move, he looked at him and asked, "What's you're problem with cats anyway and why are you speaking in a foreign language?"

"watashi no tonikaku iu koto ga wakaru koto ga deki nai."

Envy backed up more; afraid that he may attack without warning but then he made a break for it. The smoke came up from the first floor and the lt. colonel covered his face with his collar, but his eyes. He ran forward to catch up with the cat, but he lost him due to the smoky vision...

"That was close, but I feel sorry for Flame. I never thought that he'd act like that..." Envy was hiding behind the bush near the gates of the burning mansion. Few minutes later after the fire was put out, Envy ran out of the bush, going elsewhere.

"_Roy what happened to you? I thought you were dead..." _Lieutenant Hawkeye was looking down at Lt. Colonel Mustang, worried. She was eagerly tapping on her leg. When the anticipation grew bigger, the lt. colonel woke up. He tried to stand, but the lieutenant insisted that he stay in bed.

"Lt. Colonel...I don't know what to say, but where were you?"

"I have the strangest dream. I picked up a cat and carried it to my mansion. At that time, I had some kind of an urge to burn something and...I was speaking in Japanese to a talking cat."

"Sir, I don't think that you were dreaming. You ought to be lucky that Winry was near by when she noticed the smoke."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, explanation time. I have to use two translators in order to translate the statements to Romaji, so I'm not very good at speaking/writing Japanese...yet. I really hope that these are accurate though. If any one wants the translations, read further down.) 

**Translations (In order):**

1: "mada taizai neko" (Japanese Translation: "Still stay, the cat.")

1a: English Translation: ("Stay still cat.")

2: "soshite, watashi no reNshuu taagetto de aru" (Japanese Translation: "And, it is my practice target.")

2a: English Translation: Then you'll be my practice target.

3: "anata no uN ha neko koko ni owaru." (Japanese Translation: It ends your luck, cat here.)

3a: English Translation: Your luck ends here, cat.

4: "watashi no niNtai wo oshi te ha ike nai..." (Japanese Translation: My perseverance does not have to be pushed.)

4a: English Translation: Don't push my patience.

5: "watashi ha kidukawa nai." (Japanese Translation: I do not worry.)

5a: English Translation: I don't care.

6: "watashi no tonikaku iu koto ga wakaru koto ga deki nai." (Japanese Translation: What I say in any case cannot be found.)

6a: English Translation: You can't understand me anyway.


	2. Episode II

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

**

* * *

**

**What If... (The Series of Alpha)**

**Episode II: "Mine!" (N/A)**

A nice Saturday evening it was when Winry Rockbell was taking a stroll in Central, even though security had increased ever since Lt. Colonel Mustang returned. She came here for one reason and one reason only: to get some new film for her new camera. If only Winry knew that the camera did not have any film earlier, then she might have saved her self from the crowded streets.

At the same time, Maes Hughes was just leaving from HQ. Well, it was not easy, but he managed to convince Mustang to leave early because of a 'so called' emergency. He fought his way to the store, but he was having some difficulties getting there. When he made it after all the struggle, he was too late. The store clerk told him that he just sold the last film to a blonde-haired woman...

Nighttime came, and Winry was tired after her little shopping spree. She was happy that she tricked Ed to give her his winnings. Winry was walking back to the train station when Hughes stopped her.

"Hey, did you happen to buy a film of camera earlier?"

"In fact, I did."

"How much do you want for it?"

Winry thought about this for a while, and finally replied, "I want a black cat beanie or better yet, I want a black cat! Bring one to me, and I'll give it to you."

"Okay, I'll find one."

Later, Hughes met Winry in front of HQ. However, Winry will be expecting the unexpected...

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news I found a black cat." Hughes smiled as he showed her the cat. She petted the cat and replied, "Aww, that's the perfect cat for Al, but what's the bad news?"

"You can't have her. Instead, you can give this black cat beanie to Al. This cat is very special."

"And why?"

"Because she talks!" Hughes smile turned to a huge one. He whispered to the cat's ear and the cat scratched his face."

"I'm a male, (Cough) it!"

"See, I told you. She gets angry every time I say 'she'."

At that comment, the cat scratched Hughes again and yelled, "I may sound like a girl, but I am male for the last time!"

"Hughes, you may want to stop provoking him before your face turn red."

Hughes gave Winry the beanie and told her, "You better hurry up and give Al this. I have some thing else to do, now the film, please."

Winry opened her purse and searched for the film, however, the cat broke free from Hughes' hands and reached for his pocket to take hold of one of his precious possessions; a group picture of him with his family. Then, the cat darted off from them and turned to Hughes.

"This is payback for calling me a she, nerd!"

Right after that, he darted further away from him. Hughes immediately ran after the cat, forgetting the film that Winry was about to give him...


	3. Episode III

(A/N: Warning: This episode may make you say 'WTF' or bored to death...I bet that this will be a boring chapter, but hey I felt like writing this so don't blame me.)

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

**

* * *

**

**What If...(The Series of Alpha)**

**Episode III: "Goldfish" (N/A)**

"This is the Late Night Saturday Games were all the drinks are free. Tonight, we are witnessing an interesting final round between Lieutenant Armstrong and Lieutenant Havoc from Central HQ in my own office. And once again, Lieutenant Havoc is smoking in a nonsmoking zone," Lieutenant Riza said in a bored tone.

"Hey, you don't sound like a good announcer to me," Lieutenant Havoc said to her.

"You said that I have to BE an announcer for this stupid game, not ACT like one." Lieutenant Havoc took out her gun from his pocket waving it at her face, teasing her with it.

"Uh hun! Remember that bet that I won. So I suggest that you pull it together, or else say good bye to your pistol."

"Hey, you force me to do that bet!"

"So, if you don't want me to tell everyone about your diary and if you want your pistol back, I suggest that you convince me that you can do a better job than that. Oh, and goldfish." Lieutenant Hawkeye growled as Lieutenant Havoc said that. Lieutenant Armstrong drew out another card from the deck and smiled.

"Got kings?"

"Game, good job Alex."

"Same thing to you, but too bad that our announcer didn't win anything."

"WHAT! After you tied me up and all of that trouble, you will not let me go! Lieutenant Havoc I-"

"There's nothing that you can do. Without your gun and your diary, I own you and I'm going to make you pay for all of the torture that you put me through."

"You are going to regret this some time soon because you went too far!"

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Lieutenant Hawkeye did not say anything. Instead, she struggled for her pocketknife and cut the ropes off her hands. She got up from her chair and grabbed Lieutenant Havoc, reaching for her gun and diary from his pocket. After she put up her diary in her pocket, she aimed her gun at Lieutenant Havoc.

"Don't bother, I've removed all the bullets in case this happens."

"Oh, you mean these bullets?" Lieutenant Hawkeye took out some extra bullets from her pocket and showed it to him and that is when everything went haywire. Lieutenant Armstrong headed for the door after the bullet hole-filled room became so messy that it would take the clean-up crew at least three days to clean and trying to stop the fight from escalating. Before he opened it, the door opened and Lieutenant Armstrong took a step back and saluted.

"Lt. Colonel, good evening!"

Right on that statement, Lieutenant Hawkeye and Lieutenant Havoc stopped fighting, stood up, and saluted to the Lt. Colonel. Lieutenant Havoc looked at the lt. colonel with surprise.

"That's Colonel for you and I want an explanation from each of you, NOW. It's almost going on 11 o' clock and I see everybody acting like...Never mind, I want everybody to meet me in the interrogation room by 5 o' clock this morning."

"What if we don't? We all know that even you come to work late. Besides, I do not think that you are Lt. Colonel Mustang because last time I recalled, he is dead so prove it to us that you're him."

"You want me to burn down the building, lieutenant?"

"You wouldn't dare." Lieutenant Havoc put out his cigarette and put on Lieutenant Hawkeye's desk.

"Sir-"

Before Lieutenant Hawkeye could finish, Colonel Mustang snapped his fingers... and lets just say that he added a week for the clean up crew. Lieutenant Havoc stood way back from the colonel and later, he said to Lieutenant Hawkeye that he won't pull a prank at her as long as Colonel Mustang is around...but now, Lieutenant Havoc, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Lieutenant Armstrong now have an interrogation to attend to...in the morning.

"Oh, and I won't accept tardiness either, especially from you Hawkeye. Every one is now dismissed."

Lieutenant Hawkeye nodded and the colonel walked to the door. Before he did, Lieutenant Havoc asked, "And we have to call you Colonel because?"

Colonel Mustang gave Lieutenant Havoc a memo and left the room, being silent. Right after he left, Havoc ripped up the memo and curled up to a ball.

"Why do I have to have to deal with this? Oh, why me!"

The other two lieutenants looked at him very weirdly and took some steps back away from him.

* * *

(A/N: Well, Havoc did have too much sugar before he came to HQ, so...) 


	4. Episode IV

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**

**

* * *

**

**What if...(The Series of Alpha)**

**Episode VI: "Treasure Hunt" (N/A)**

"Come on Al, we need to find that beanie before time runs out!" Winry was dragging Al, running around inside a library. Even though it was very late, the bookkeeper allowed them to stay after they explained the situation to her. Even though she could have resort to violence, she already promised to Havoc not to resort to that this week, hence the reason why she is up with Al, finding this beanie.

"I wished that you didn't tricked him. I want to go to bed..."

"Hey, it was for a good cause, but I never thought that Ed could pull this off."

They looked at the General Studies, History, and Art section, but no luck. In addition, time was running out. It was 1:15 already. The two stopped after they finished looking in a shelf that was near Literature.

"I won't lose to Ed, never! Al, you go search this side and I'll go search on the other side."

"Winry, I think I know where Ed-"

"Not now, we only have five minutes before I have to give up to Ed!" Winry then rushed to another shelf, not allowing Ed to finished his sentence...

"Hee hee, looks like I won this Winry. There's no way you can't find my hiding place for that beanie," Ed said, looking at his pocket watch and smiling.

" _Payback has never been so fun! I can smell the cookies now."_ After that thought, Winry and Al came out from the library, with Al cuddling on his black cat beanie. Ed looked at Winry with shock, as Winry smiled, loving the look on Ed's face.

"But how did you? I hid that beanie very well and you managed to find it…unless- Al, did you help Winry?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

Ed rushed up toward Al and asked, "Thanks a lot for ruining a my perfect comeback plan. Now how she's going to pay me back."

"Ed, don't be sore. Look on the bright side, you can earn your money by running some errands for people in HQ or somewhere."

"No way, remember what happened last time I've done an errand for Riza…"

"What happened, brother?"

"I went to the dogs, literally..." Ed shudders as he recalled that errand very clearly. Winry laughed at Ed, as she exactly knew what happened to him.

"Well now that you won, what do I have to do?"

"Oh, you don't want to know just yet. We need to go to bed. I'm getting tired my self." Winry yawned at the end of that sentience and so did Al.

"Yeah, we better call it a night. You can torture me tomorrow," Ed said in a tired tone, yet being sarcastic at the second statement.

Ed, Al, and Winry walked down the street to a near by hotel and checked in, since they do not feel like walking very far. Right after they walked in, Envy ran by the hotel. Hughes was still chasing him and Envy knew that he has not lost him yet. Quickly, he turned to the left and ran toward a cracked door.

Managing to close it, Envy jumped on a box and turned around. He jumped onto another box and hid behind an old machine that is inside an old warehouse on top of a metal platform.

"_I need to loose him, now!"_ Quickly, Envy looked around for a getaway exit. When he found one, he dropped the picture to get a glance at the picture and that is when he realized who was chasing her.

"_Great, first the Flame Alchemist and now he's chasing me! I thought he was dead also..."_ When he saw Hughes rushing in, Envy picked up the picture and walked out so Hughes can see him.

"You can have you picture back; I'm going to bed!" Envy dropped the picture down toward him from the metal platform and jumped down in front of him to leave. However, Hughes picked up the cat and said, "You're still coming home with me. I want to see the look of my daughter's face." He smiled and carried Envy home with him along with the picture...


	5. Episode V:Pt1

(A/N: Unfortunately, some series end shortly as this is the last episode in the Alpha series... )

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA**

**

* * *

**

**What If...(The Series of Alpha)**

**Episode V: "Early Negotiations"( Pt. 1)**

"Jean, can you please try not to snore. We all have to report to the interrogation room within five hours," Riza said, trying to block the snoring by covering her ears and throwing balls of paper at him. Even Alex could not ignore this as he was constantly turning.

"There has to be a way to cover that vile noise. Have any ideas?"

"I have one...but it won't be pretty. It will require sneaking into Colonel Mustang's office, but I can handle carrying Lieutenant Havoc."

Riza turned, looked at Alex and said, "No way, I'm going to sneak inside his office and put him there. You know what will happen if-"

"Look, it's either that or I'm going to give him an unpleasant wake-up call."

"Just wake him up."

Alex stood up from the chair and walked over toward Jean while cracking his knuckles. When he was in front of him, he carried him and threw him out the door. Afterwards, Alex locked the door and went back to his chair.

"I said wake him up, not throw him out."

"Sorry, but it must be done."

Alex sat back down and fell asleep, but Riza stood up and opened the door. Jean walked back in, dusting off his uniform.

"What was that for?"

"For snoring loudly. Next time, I'll make you go asleep quietly."

Jean looked up at Riza and saw her lying back down on her pallet. Aside her was her gun in its holster. Quietly, he walked over by her and before he knows it, SLAP!

"Havoc, go to sleep!"

He walked over by another chair and sat on it, falling asleep. Few hours later, Alex woke up when he heard a loud click. When he woke up, he went over to Jean and said, "Wake up, somebody is in here with us."

"Not now, Alex. Wait for five minutes."

Alex shrugged and walked over to Riza; when he woke her up, Riza pulled him toward her and whispered, "You better have a good reason waking me up."

"Someone is in here and I'm going to find out who it is."

"That's not possible. We locked all the doors but that one. If somebody wanted to go in, then we would've heard it."

"True, but it came from the hallway. I'll wake up Havoc about this matter."

Alex pushed Jean, who was snoring again, out of the chair. Jean crawled away from him and said, "Please, I just can't stop! It's a bad habit!"

"No it's not that. We need your assistance in investigating this place. I have a feeling that we are not alone," Riza said, picking up her gun and taking it out of its holster. Jean stood up, dusting off his uniform again and walked toward the light switch. However, Alex blocked that.

"If we turn on the lights, then our cover is blown."

"Then how are we suppose to see?"

Alex grabbed a flashlight that was on a stool below the switch and turned it on. Riza stood up from her pallet and said, "Let's hurry up so we can go back to sleep."

First, they went to the first section and found nothing. Then, they walked over to the second and third section and found nothing. However, when the three walked out from the third section and heard a voice, they stopped.

"Please, you guys have to help me. He won't leave me alone!"

Alex flashed the flashlight down and saw a black cat. The cat, A.K.A Envy, backed up a bit and put his paw on his face. "Lower the light down, it's too bright."

"You're that talking cat that the colonel was talking about."

Envy looked up at Riza and told her, "Yes and boy I was lucky that I escaped from him! Now I got a new problem on my hands. Another state alchemist is chasing me and I need some help so please can you guys spare me?"

"What does he look like," Jean asked.

The three listened to the cat and when they was finished, Alex nodded his head and said, "Hmm...so, you are telling us that Hughes was chasing you for...seven hours straight."

"As far as I know, he was still chasing me. Heck, I was not able to stop to rest for at least three minutes if I found a hiding spot. I gave him back his family photo and now he wants me to go home with him!"

"Don't worry, he has a nice family. What is wrong with him? Besides, he has been chasing you for _seven hours straight. _Wow, when I saw him run, he didn't last for a hour," said Jean.

"Oh you don't understand. I used to be a...human, but then some how I changed into a cat and now I can't turn back."

"Well look on the bright side, cats has nine lives and they make great companions to many people," said Riza.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'd rather be a wander. Can you guys help me?"

"To be honest, no. If we were caught dead with an animal inside HQ, Mustang will be furious. In addition, we have to stay here, but we can hide you if you want."

"Fine, hide me."

Before the three could think of a place to hide the cat, Maes rushed up to them and takes hold on the cat.

"Hey guys, thanks for finding the cat for me."

"(Cough) it, I should've kept moving."

"How did you get in? We locked all the doors but the front one," said Jean.

"Hmm, the real question is how did you three get a key to HQ? Last time I checked, only superiors can only have the master keys." Maes was still smiling, but he said that in a more serious tone than he did. He took out the master keys, showing them the way that he got in.

"You've been promoted too," Jean asked.

Maes took out a memo, showed it to Jean, and replied, "See this, this means that I'm Roy's superior, however, I'm not responsible for you guys, that's his job. If I'm not mistaken, Riza you should have one also."

"No, I didn't get one, but what's with the promotions lately?"

Maes gave Riza a memo and told her to read it. Afterwards Alex flashed the light on the clock and said, "We should be going back to sleep now."

"Yes, just in case that the colonel actually come here early," said Riza.

"But guys, you can't sleep inside HQ."

"C'mon can this be a small exception. We have to be here by five so by the time we made it back home, it will be almost five," plead Jean.

Maes sighed and said, "All right, but the next time it will cost you or I just won't allow it."

After everybody thanked him, Maes walked out of HQ with Envy and Alex and Jean returned up front. Before Riza returned with the two, she rushed after Maes and gave him a pocketknife.

"Thank you for letting me borrowing this. It came in handy."

"Then keep it, you may need it again."

Envy looked up at Riza and said, "Yeah, and I'm going to follow you little friend's advice. As I said, I used to be human but some how I turned to a cat and I cannot change back. However, I may give this a chance."

* * *

(A/N: Will Envy like living with Maes and his family as a cat? How will Riza, Jean, and Alex deal with the interrogation with their colonel? Will Winry force Ed to do something unpleasant? All of these questions and more may be answered in the Beta series! Yeah...that sounded very awkward, but hey, I am trying. Chao. 


End file.
